Through The Eyes Of Our Children
by Sophie Ranier
Summary: Collection of one-shots and drabbles from our favorite couples' kid's point of view. Updated with: Double Identity.
1. Complicated

**Just an idea I thought of outta nowhere, much like my other stories.**

**This one won't be updated as much but this free hand one person stuff is a little more my type so i might have night where I update 2 or 3 chapters.**

**To clear things up, this is a collection of one-shots/drabbles, based on our favorite couples's kids, so it's AU and most of the one-shots won't be set in the same world. Right now I'm sticking to Tiva, McAbby, and maybe some Jibbs, but I may throw in a few non-cannon couples if anyone wants. **

**Disclaimer: yea, I wish.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1: Complicated._

_Name: Ava Dinozzo_

_Age: 15_

_Parents: Tony and Ziva Dinozzo_

_Summary: "It's complicated"; those seemed like the only words out of her parents' mouths._

* * *

Complicated. Complicated. Complicated.

The only words out of my parents' mouth when it came to their relationship.

Couldn't they elaborate just a little?

Anything, and I mean _anything,_ I ask, the answer is always "It's complicated."

Those _two_ stupid words. Or in my mother's case, three; "It _is_ complicated."

"How did you two meet?"

_It's complicated._

"Was it love at first sight?"

_It is complicated._

"When did you two realize you wanted to get married?"

_It's complicated._

"How did you ask mom to marry you?"

_It is complicated._

"How long did you guys date for?"

_It's complicated._

"You two bicker like four year olds! Don't you guys ever just talk things out?"

_It's complicated._

Sometimes, it makes me wanna bash my head in! How _complicated_ could things be? You two are married for God's sake! Isn't there some way you got to be that way?

Even my aunt Abby and Uncle Tim hardly know anything about how my parents came to be. They always say that "it was just there."

What does that mean? Don't you have to go on a bunch of dates and talk and live with each other for years before settling down?

The only thing I do know is this: they were partners.

At their job at NCIS, I think they met in 2005 but that was like 22 years ago.

If they met that long ago and were close shouldn't I be older!

I have all these questions for my parents and from what it seems like, they had an _interesting_ relationship. Well, I deserve to know!

It's not like I'm seven or anything! I'm fifteen! I know all about love and relationships. But they all seem so boring.

Boy meets Girl. They fall in love. They go on a few dates. They move in. They get married. They have kids. They grow old together. They die.

But I keep hearing these things about Somalia and Paris and Jeanne and Michael every now and then. What's all that about?

And it's not just their relationship. It's _everything_.

"Why can't I meet my real grandfathers?"

_It is complicated._

"So Granpa is not really my real Granpa?"

_It's complicated._

"Mom, where did you work before NCIS?"

_It is complicated._

I swear, they day they tell me the whole story is the day granpa stops drinking coffee.

So looks like for now, I guess I gotta stick with this _complicated_ crap.

* * *

**So? You like?**

**Others will be longer, some, shorter, depends on the subject.**

**Review!**


	2. Best Friends

**So I guess a lot of people like this idea:D Yay! So, like I said before, I'm better at doing these types of stories, so I actually might get more of these done than my others.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 2: Best Friends_

_Name: Grace McGee_

_Age: 11_

_Parents: Tim and Abby McGee_

_Summary: Are they friends or lovers? Could they be both?_

_

* * *

_

My parents had always been different, since as long as I could remember.

Until three years ago or so, my mom dress like a teenager and my dad is better at computers than any math or science whiz at my school.

And it's not just them individually; it's them as a whole. Like as a couple.

They act different around each other than my friends' parents. They aren't all romantic around each other; actually they act more like me and Mark, best_ friends_.

They always tease each other and they hardly ever get into fights. My mom usually tried to drop it if they were leading to a fight and my dad always followed.

My mom was always very playful around my dad. They're always lightly punching each other, teasing the other, or having an intense staring game.

And unlike most of my friends' parents, they don't have embarrassing nicknames for each other. It's usually just 'Abs' and 'Timmy', although sometimes my mom calls him by our last name.

So I don't' know _what_ to think of them. Are they friends or lovers? Can you be both?

I know they were always friends, uncle Tony mentioned something about them having dated years before they re-dated.

Another thing you should know is that they didn't get married till I was three. My dad says it was because my mom wasn't ready for marriage. My mom says it's cause she wanted me to be the flower girl for her wedding, which I was. I believe my dad. I could walk when I was 10 months old and how did they know for sure I was going to be a girl. Uncle Tony said that they hadn't found out it I was a boy or a girl until after I was already born.

And even when they did get married, it was a small ceremony in our backyard. Just a few of my dad's friends and a handful of my mom's.

But why would my mom not be ready for marriage? Her and my dad had already bought a house and had been living with each other for a few years before I came along and my name on my birth certificate is 'Grace _McGee_'. Was my mom _still_ not sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with my dad?

But I guess my mom realized marriage didn't change things, they still tease each other like four year olds and I always walk in on them having the weirdest discussions, like Star Wars vs. Star Trek and what breed of dog would 'dominate'.

But hey, they have two kids together and they always seem happy around each other.

Maybe I should marry Mark…nah…

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Rule 9

**Different then the last two, cause this is more of a story than a drabble. And i tried to put it in the perspective of an 8 year old, but it's been like seven years since i was eight, and I was never an eight year old _boy_, so..bear with me. I'm probably gunna do a sequel in a few more chapters.**

_

* * *

Chapter 3: Rule 9_

_Name: Avery Dinozzo_

_Age: 8_

_Parents: Tony and Ziva Dinozzo_

_Other Kids Involved/Mentioned: JJ Dinozzo, Dominic Dinozzo, Katie McGee, Kaleigh McGee_

_Summary: Rule 9, that's why they were there, and not because they broke it. They're there because they followed it._

* * *

This is stupid.

The only reason I'm here is because I listened to the rules. And yet, here I am, in the principle's office.

Sure, they aren't the school rules, but I'm pretty sure there aren't any specific rules _against_ it.

I'm alone now, she left. And by she I mean Ms. Laskowski, emphasis on the _cow_. That's what we call her behind her back, and by we, I mean the whole school. Of course, mom hates it when I call people names, even though she makes fun of my dad's hairy butt all the time.

Oh, great. She's back. I turned around, laughing to myself as I saw my older siblings and cousins come in, guess they got busted too.

Ms. Laskowski sat down at her desk. She looked at all 5 of us sternly, the knives laid out on the side of her desk, far from our reach.

"Now, Ms. Dinozzo." she looked directly at my 14 year old sister, the oldest. "Care to explain why we found _these_ in _all_ of your boots and back pockets?" she eyed the knives.

"I plead the fifth!" Kate, who's 7, interjected in her high pitched voice. Just like my cousin, always pleading the fifth after Ms. Hart told her what it meant and when she could use it.

"_Shut up Katie_." Dominic, my 11 year old brother, muttered as he sunk deeper into his seat.

JJ looked up at the principle, her usually peaceful eyes looking cold. "Look, Ms. Lascowski, it's not like you were using them. When you confiscated them from us, they were concealed. We wou-"

"Avery was using his." Cow interrupted, her focus turning to me.

JJ, Dom, Katie, and even 5 year old Kaleigh, turned to look at me. I gave them an innocent look, but I _was_ guilty.

Now, it wasn't my fault, completely. We were in a self defense demonstration thing and I volunteered to show the class what I'd do if someone was to try and kidnap me. I didn't hurt anyone, it was a dummy that I was practicing on.

"The man told me to show him what I'd do if someone tried to take me. It was a dummy, I didn't hurt anyone!" I protested as I watched my sister's face soften.

"Ms. Laskowski, I can assure you, Avery was only following the rules." JJ said, turning back to the principle.

"The rules?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that carrying a hunting knife was a rule." she replied sarcastically.

"It's one of Gibbs' rules." JJ answered quietly.

"Rule number nine!" Kaleigh said as-a-matter-of-factly.

The principle eyed Kaleigh, who recoiled at her stare, her eyes going to the floor.

"And who is this _Mr. Gibbs_?"

Dominic's head shot up at her words. "Special Agent!" he protested. "_Special Agent _Gibbs." he repeated, quieter this time.

"Only Ms. Hart is allowed to call him Mr. Gibbs." Katie informed.

"I don't care what his name is. The point is, you are all in elementary school. Kaleigh is six! None of you should be carrying weapons, of any kind."

We all knew is was a matter of time before we got this lecture. But I have been carrying a knife since I was six.

"Look, Ms. L.," Dom interjected. "We have to walk home from school, the knives are for safety purposes only."

The cow all eyed us again. Then she grabbed her desk phone, holding it to her year. "I'm going to have to bring in your parents, make sure that they know about this."

"_Know_?" JJ scoffed. "They're the ones that _taught_ us this."

Laskowski looked confused. "I thought you said this was _Gibbs'_ rule?"

"It is!" I confirmed. "And Gibbs taught our parents, and they taught us."

"So is this Gibbs your…grandfather?" she questioned slowly, setting the phone back down on the receiver.

"Sorta, he's out parent's boss. But he's like our grandpa." Dominic answered.

"Ah." she said uneasily. "So this Gibbs man has rules." we all nodded. "And you all follow them, all of them?" we all nodded again. "Just how many rules are there?"

"About 50." we answered in unison.

She rolled her eyes, picking up the phone. "I _cannot_ wait to talk to your parents." the cow said sarcastically.

* * *

_Review! You know i love those things:D_


	4. For The Better

**Ok, so this one is a little different, it's…just read…**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 3: For the Better_

_Name: Julia Rose Sciuto-McGee (formally, Julia Rose Davidson)_

_Age: 21_

_Parents: Abby and Tim McGee (Biological: Walter and Angela Davidson)_

_Summary: When Julia lost her parents, Abby took her in. Little did she know, this six year old would change her life.

* * *

_

Today is my college graduation. Today is the first day of the rest of my life. Today is the day I saw my father cry for the first time. Today is the day I got bombarded with "I'm so proud" from everyone I knew. Today is the day I really thought and appreciated my adolescences. Today is the day I received the first letter from my mom.

'Mom' is not one to write letters. She's a talker. And I put mom in quotes because genetically, she's not my real mother. But to me, she is.

I can still remember the first day I met her. The day I had the best time of my life since my parents were killed. And I remember the next day, having fell asleep on a bench in the child services office, waking up to her gentle touch and smiling face. I remember how nervous she looked how she jittered as if she had just drunken an Olympic-size swimming pool of coffee. I don't remember too much of the paperwork or questions I had to answer. But I remember going home that day with Abby, not afraid of her un-dead attire, and having a great time that I almost forgot that I was now an orphan.

And I especially remember the call she got that changed our lives.

The ringing had woke us up from our 'campout' on the living room floor. I laughed hysterically as Abby struggled past the loose popcorn kernels and M&M's scattered on the floor. She answered her phone tiredly, but practically jumped out of her PJ's when she heard those three words.

_You've been approved._

And that was it. Abby had adopted me. My six year old mind didn't really understand what was going on. I thought I was staying with Abby anyway.

She ran to me, knocking over the stack of DVDs we had watched the previous night, with a smile on her face so wide, I thought she it may have stayed that way. Abby asked me what I thought of living with her. If she wanted me to be my mother.

Now, again, I was only six at the time. I remember my parents and I remember missing them dearly after their murder. But spending time with Abby was amazing. Her smile, kind tone, and happy attitude made me forget everything.

And with a nod and the tightest hug I had ever received, I became her daughter.

The years passed quickly now that I look back onto it. But they passed merrily.

I cherished every moment with Abby, and eventually Tim. And immediately found myself entwined with her "family".

She also had an "adoptive family". I remember her explaining it to me one night. I had met them after the investigation, but I had seen so many grownups during that time that their faces started to blur together, but not Abby's. Abby's was the only one that stood out in my mind the entire time.

She explained that she was the youngest in the family, the little, lovable sister. Then there was her older brother, Tony. Her other older brother, but younger than Tony, Tim, who she eventually married, seemed a little strange to me that she would marry her brother, until I learned that none of them were actually related. Her older sister, Ziva. Her grandpa Ducky. And the leader of them all, the father, Gibbs.

I immediately fell in love with all of them. They were my family. And I can never forget all the days I spent with them.

Back to my mother's letter; she slipped it to me after the ceremony. She told me to save it for the bus ride (a few of my friends and I are going to Disney for graduation). So, now here I am, on the bus. The orange envelope with my name in my mother's unmistakable handwriting written on the front in my hand.

I smiled as I opened it up and began to read it, noticing a few wet drops on the sides, some of them blurring spots of the ink. _Tears?_

_Dear Julia,_

_I cannot begin to tell you how proud I am of you, how much I want to thank you. Even though you may think you have to thank me, it is very much the other way around. You have given me everything and I cannot believe the beautiful woman you have grown up to be. _

_Julia, if it were not for you, I…well I don't know what my life would be like. Would I have married Tim? Probably not. Before you came along I was headstrong about being single my whole life. To live life to the fullest and flirt with anyone that came along. But you, Julia, you changed that. You showed me that I could live life to the fullest and more. _

_You are my best friend, truly you are. Those countless movie nights and camp-outs we had will forever hold a special place in my heart. I know, like all moms, you may have not thought I was the 'coolest' at times, although I did try;), but you gave me the happiest years of my life and I have no doubt in my mind that as you continue to grow up, you will give me many more._

_The first few days were a little tough, I tried to hard to make you happy and make sure you were always having fun. But I soon realized, you were a very appreciative six year old. You seemed to have fun just because I was there, or at least that's how I liked to think of it. _

_I know that I did not give birth to you, and I did not raise you into childhood, and you knew that too. Yet you never, not once, brought that up. That first time you called me 'mom' when you were seven, was the happiest moment of my life. After that, you never called me Abby or told anyone I wasn't your real mom. And you even accepted Tim as your father almost right away. _

_I realize now that no matter how long of a letter I write, it will never be long enough to thank you…wow, that sounded really cliché and cheesy:) But as you pass a milestone in your life, I want you to know how much I love you and how much you father and everyone else in our 'family' loves you. And how proud we are of you and how happy we are that you let us be a part of your life._

_I love you so much Julia and I cannot thank you enough for changing my life, for the better._

_ Love Always,_

_ Mom_

Tears was right. Not just on the paper, but in my eyes also.

I always wondered why my mom said thank you every night before I went to bed. Now I knew.

I also knew what I had to do. She may think that she's the one that needs to thank me, but I need to thank her also.

I took out my pen and a piece of paper.

She's Abby, she's my mom. She changed my life, for the better

* * *

**Kind of a cheesy ending but I thought it was sweet. **

**I'm rushing this so I'll fix my mistakes later.**

**I think I'm going to do another one with Julia's letter to Abby and/or a piece (from Julia's POV) of the whole story and first meeting and actual adoption, like a flashback sort of piece thing; thoughts?**

**Oh! And part II to chapter 3 is coming, I promise!**

**Review! Leave your lovin!**


	5. To Make Sure You're Always There

**Ok, sorry for the delay, I was in Baltimore for the weekend and school, as always, has been really mean. But I'm back. And do not fret, sequels to the last two chapters are coming! I promise.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Chapter 5: To Make Sure You're Always There_

_Name: Lila Dinozzo_

_Age: 12_

_Parents: Tony and Ziva Dinozzo_

_Summary: Lila's parents were always touching each other, holding hands, pecks on the cheek; as if they needed to make sure they were always there.

* * *

_

Something must have happened between them.

Something tragic maybe?

I'm not sure if it's even normal for two people to _always_ be near each other, to _always_ be touching each other.

Whether it's the hand holding, or the cuddling, my parents could never be separated. And its weird cause for a while, I was so used to it, but as I started to go to my friend's houses I noticed their parents usually never even looked at each other twice let alone show so much affection.

They act like a newlywed couple everyday when in fact, they've been married for 13 years.

Whenever we go out to eat or at some neighborhood gathering, they make the other couples jealous as they walk around all lovey-dovey. And to us, their kids, it's kinda sickening. Seeing your parents constantly show affection towards each other isn't the prettiest picture.

I heard something about Somalia once. Auntie Abby mentioned it once. I don't know what it means. I'm not even sure my parents have ever been to Somalia, and why would they? It's like a war zone down there, filled with torture camps and interrogating terrorist.

But it's like they need to always be with each other. And that's why I think something had to have gone down between them. Maybe they were separated or something. I really don't know. And no one will tell me _anything_.

I mean, I asked once but all dad said was:

"_To make sure that she's always there." _

And then they started kissing and well…things got awkward so I left.

But why would you need to make sure that she's always there? Where is she going?

Maybe when I'm older and can "understand more" someone, _anyone_, will tell me why they need to be so close.

Well, at least I know there's no divorce coming anytime soon.

* * *

**Short I know, but new chappy soon!**

**Review!**


	6. Double Identity

**This little chappy is for Jackie. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Double Identity_

_Name: Catherine Palmer_

_Age: 9_

_Parents: James (Jimmy) and Jacqueline Palmer_

_Summary: In her eyes, Cate's dad is a superhero._

* * *

What makes a superhero?

_One, _you need to have a super power, duh.

_Two_, you need to have a costume.

_Three_, a nickname.

_Four_, a damsel in distress; a Mary Jane to your SpiderMan.

And _five_, a second identity.

Well, my dad might not be flying around D.C. laser-beaming monsters and moving mountains, but he does have all the requirements.

His power, he speaks for the dead, at least that's what Ducky told me they do. Now its no super strength or invisibility, but I think its pretty cool. I mean how many people can say their dad lets dead people tell their side of the story? Okay, for al of you that have Medical Examiners as dad's, you can put your hands down, I was just making a point.

Costume, check. He's got his scrubs. Which, in my opinion, is a lot better than Speedos over brightly covered tights, and a lot manlier.

Agent Dinozzo gave him the nickname, long before I was born, even before mom and dad got married. He calls him the Autopsy Gremlin. I think it's a pretty cool name. Its just flows; "Look! It's Autopsy Gremlin, here to save the day!"

My mom's got the damsel in distress part in her pocket. They met during a case. My uncle was killed by a bad guy before I was born, my dad was working the case, they bumped into each other and my mom said it was love at first sight. And my dad helped identify her brother's killer when he found the bad guys blood on my uncle's hands. And my mom always says he's her hero.

And lastly, there's the double identity. At first, I had trouble with this, but then I noticed how he acts with my mom and I and then with Agent Gibbs' team.

Around us, he's funny and talkative and confident. But as soon as he's in front of one of The Agents, he goes white and starts stuttering or says the wrong thing at the wrong time. I don't know why. But aren't al superheroes like that? They're all nerdy and awkward until they put their mask on?

I guess we're his mask. He's a different person in front of us. He's my dad in front of us. And he's Palmer in front of The Agents.

So there you have it, my dad has all the requirements of a superhero.

'Cept for maybe an evil nemesis. I guess Agent Dinozzo can fill that space.

* * *

**Yes? No? Maybe so?**

**Oh! And I'm working on the Rule 9 sequel as we speak. **


End file.
